Malentendidos
by gamora3115
Summary: Jiraiya estaba por invitar a Tsunade a salir, cuando de repente en su oficina encuentra una escena muy extraña, son Naruto y Sakura que están haciendo... ehh bueno algo no muy decente ahí, pero la cosa se complica cuando llega la dueña de la oficina.


Nota: Nada de esto me pertenece a mí, sino al asesino de Masashi Kishimoto ¿porque a Jiraiya?

Malentendidos.

El sabio sapo caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la torre hokage con una botella de sake en las manos, pensando en que podría tener una agradable charla con su ex-compañera de equipo, (todo lo agradable que podría llegar a ser aquella teniendo en cuenta que a menudo habían insultos por ambas partes) tal vez hasta podría convencerla de tomarse un descanso para pasear con él por el pueblo.

A medida que se acercaba a la oficina de su hime, se encontró con Shizune, la cual lo observaba recelosa.

"Jiraiya-sama ¿que lo trae por aquí?"

"Solo venía a ver a la hokage" respondió el aparentando inocencia mientras escondía la botella detrás de él.

Shizune lo escruto con la mirada, decidiendo si era digno de confianza o no, lo que ella menos quería era que distrajeran a su maestra del trabajo pero la rubia merecía un descanso por todo lo que habia trabajado (aunque Tsunade no viera al maestro Jiraiya como un descanso), así que la morena se limitó a suspirar con frustración.

"Tsunade-sama no se encuentra aquí, salió hace rato al hospital a entregar algunos documentos pero debería estar por volver" explico la chica.

"Está bien, la puedo esperar en su oficina" dijo el pervertido empezando a caminar en dirección hacia allá

"No creo que sea una buena idea, ella se podría enojar"

"Tranquila Shizune, a estas alturas sé cómo lidiar con ella cuando está furiosa" dijo el hombre con seguridad.

Camino lo que restaba para llegar a la oficina de Tsunade pero al estar a punto de entrar se detuvo, porque alcanzo a escuchar voces al otro lado de la puerta, eran familiares pero ninguna correspondía a la de su hime.

Eran su alumno Naruto y la alumna de Tsunade, Sakura. Ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, cuando alcanzo a escuchar un trozo de la conversación.

"Naruto ¿estás seguro de esto?" Pregunto la peli-rosa.

"Si Sakura-chan, nadie se dará cuenta" la tranquilizo el rubio.

Ante esto Jiraiya dejo el pomo de la puerta, y se limitó a pegar su oído a la puerta, tenía demasiada curiosidad como para interrumpir.

"¡Baka! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Grito Tsunade confundida, sobresaltando al peli-blanco, habia estado tan distraído tratando de escuchar que no la habia sentido cuando llego a su lado.

"Shhh hime" el sanin trataba de hacerla callar, a lo que ella lo observaba aún más confundida antes de abrir la boca para seguro gritar nuevamente, el pervertido sin pensarlo siquiera cubrió la boca de la hokage con su mano, lo que lamento casi al instante pues la expresión de la rubia se tornó furiosa y una vena palpitaba en su frente, por suerte para él, se volvió a escuchar un comentario desde la oficina.

"¿puedes hacerlo Sakura-chan? Creo que duele"

"No te preocupes Naruto, soy experta en esto"

Tsunade soltó al sabio sapo para tratar de abrir la puerta pero este agarro su mano y negó con la cabeza.

"Tienes que meterlo suavemente ¿entiendes Naruto?"

"Si Sakura-chan, meterlo suavemente"

En el rosto de Jiraiya se formó una sonrisa pervertida, se estaba imaginando que sucedía al otro lado de la puerta, y a juzgar por su aspecto Tsunade también, su rostro era una mezcla entre la conmoción y la furia, acompañado de un rubor en las mejillas.

"¡Naruto! Lo hiciste muy duro" se quejó la chica.

"Lo siento, creo que dolió" se disculpó el chico.

Ahora sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, el sabio pervertido estaba muy emocionado, esto podía servir para el nuevo libro que estaba escribiendo mientras la princesa babosa trataba de controlarse a sí misma estaba furiosa porque ellos estaban haciendo eso en su oficina, también estaba el hecho de que Sakura era su alumna y Naruto era como su hermano, asi que esto era una falta de respeto a ella por donde se viera.

"¿Así está bien Sakura-chan?" pregunto.

"Si, así está perfecto Naruto" dijo ella con alivio.

Jiraiya estaba ahora preocupado por la vida de alguien, podía escuchar el rechino de los dientes de Tsunade que estaban demasiado apretados, además estaba muy tensa, en cualquier momento podía explotar.

"¡Ya no los soporto más!" Grito la Sanin, aparto a Jiraiya de un empujón, azoto la puerta al abrirla y arranco el pomo de la puerta sin querer.

"¡paren lo que están haciendo ahora! ¡No quiero ni verlos, esta es una falta de respeto!" Grito la rubia.

"¿Qué?" Dijeron los jóvenes.

"¡Nada de que! ¡Estoy muy decepcionada de ti Sakura, lo podría aceptar de Naruto que fue entrenado por un pervertido! ¡Pero esperaba más de ti Sakura!" Gritaba la Senju sin dignarse a mirarlos.

"Mmm Tsunade-hime, creo que deberías dar un vistazo" dijo Jiraiya von voz burlona.

Lentamente Tsunade dirigió la vista hacia los jóvenes para encontrarlos sentados en sillas uno frente al otro, aparentemente Sakura le estaba curando las heridas a Naruto para después vendarlo.

"Ahh era mucho mejor lo que me imaginaba" se quejó el sabio sapo.

"¿Que pensaban que hicimos?" Pregunto Naruto, ante la cara incrédula de Sakura.

"Jiraiya pensó que... ahh esto..." balbuceo la mayor para diversión de Jiraiya.

"Dinos hime ¿qué pensabas?" Pregunto maliciosamente el Sanin.

"Ehh..." Tsunade se aclaró la garganta para después continuar "Jiraiya-baka y yo saldremos a tomar, avísame si pasa algo, Sakura" dijo decidida antes de dar vuelta hacia la puerta y se dio cuenta que aún tenía el pomo en la mano, así que lanzándosela a Sakura agrego "¡Y haz que arreglen esto!"

"Si, Tsunade-sama" respondió la chica.

"Oye hime, no respondiste... ayy duele... está bien ya me callo" la mujer habia agarrado al hombre por el cabello, llevándoselo fuera de la oficina para después azotar la puerta.

"Eso fue raro ¿Qué crees que pensaba, Sakura-chan?" Pregunto el rubio.

"Ayy Naruto eres muy lento, nunca sabes que pasa"

"¡No seas así Sakura-chan, dímelo!" Se quejó Naruto.

Fin.

Este fic es muy parecido a un capítulo del fic daily talks de Sc00, en el cual hay una escena bastante similar pero con los hermanos Sabaku no y Matsuri. Se los recomiendo mucho si les gusta la pareja Gaara y Matsuri.


End file.
